


New beginning

by FanFicReader01



Category: Poets of the Fall
Genre: Fluff, baby olli, kid marko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:31:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9811394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: Marko was sitting in the large hall of the hospital.Rip dat summary





	

Marko was sitting in the large hall of the hospital. He was restless and bored.

He had already colored all the drawings in his sketchbook. He wondered what took his mother so long. His father had told him to stay outside until his mother was ready.

But Marko was getting impatient. He was running up and down the hall until one nurse said he should stop doing that. So the kid sat on one of the chairs and let his feet dangle a bit because he was too small to reach the ground.

 

Finally his father called him to the room. When Marko quickly looked outside the window, it was raining.

The world was dark and grey. Not really a nice setting, the little boy thought.

The kid now focused on his mother. She was in the bed, huffing and panting. She even cried. His father looked concerned. At the other side of the bed, stood another woman who seemed support them.

 ‘You’re almost there, honey’ his father encouraged his mother.

‘Is mommy going to be okay?’, Marko asked concerned.

The other woman smiled at the boy and reassured him: ‘Yes. Your mother is going to be fine.’

After a few more minutes of tension, his mother finally asked Marko to take a look.

 When Marko arrived at his mother’s bed, she held a newborn baby in her arms. Marko smiled.

His father lifted his son onto the bed so he could sit next to her and the baby.

 ‘Look at him, isn’t he wonderful?’ Marko’s mother hummed as she gently brushed over the baby’s head.

Marko nodded. ‘My baby brother looks so tiny’, he exclaimed in an endearing tone.

 ‘Marko, would you like to give your brother a name? Your dad told me you had one in mind’, his mother whispered.

Marko let his hand trail over his brother’s sweet cheek and replied: ‘Olli.’

 ‘Olli? That’s a wonderful name’, his mother sighed, a tear rolling down her cheek.

When Marko looked out of the windows again, he saw that the rain had stopped falling and that the sun had come out to shine her light into the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's something different this time around!


End file.
